


Caperucita Roja

by Its_kathstyle



Category: Caperucita - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Y si no todo es como lo que han relatado, tal vez no nos detenemos a pensar en razones. Quienes dicen ser buenos no lo son, y aquellos a quienes odiamos son más bondadosos que quienes solo se detienen a juzgar.¿Qué tiene el lobo que decir?Puede que su razón sea más pura que la de aquella niña de capa roja.





	Caperucita Roja

"Ya está de nuevo evitando su café, no me importa si no lo desea, debe beberlo. Adorada abuela."

20 de agosto de 1920

Francia vivía el inicio de los juegos olímpicos, el pueblo estaba a la expectativa y la alegría invadía los hogares, esperaban de vuelta el oro. De dicha manera nadie se molestaría por una vieja anciana, que aunque millonaria, había decidido retirarse en lo profundo del bosque Douglaseraie des Farges, privandose a sí misma de las comodidades de la ciudad, y aún así viviendo la paz y soledad que siempre deseó.   
Lady de Vars, había notado desde hacía varios días un sabor distinto en su café, no lograba adivinar qué nuevo ingrediente había incluido en éste su joven nieta, lo cierto era que se sentía un poco mareada cada tarde al acabar la taza, y por más que le había pedido desechar aquello, la muchacha se había hecho de oídos sordos. Desde la muerte de su hijo, lo único que recordaba a él, era aquella rubia de ojos claros. No lograba discutir con ella. 

— Abuela, acérquese a beber su café —dijo la joven desde la pequeña mesa que su abuela poseía, acomodada siempre para dos. 

— Marie. ¿Por qué sabe distinto el café? Tal vez sería bueno dejar de agregar más que solo agua y azúcar 

— Basta, abuela. Esto hace bueno a su salud, además solo es menta —respondió con notable molestia la chica. La anciana sabía que aquel no era el sabor que provocaba la mezcla con dicha planta. 

La señorita Challe había estado visitando a su abuela, después que su madre le rogara hacerlo unos meses después de la muerte de su padre, aquella mujer tenía el pensar de que la solitaria anciana la pasaba muy mal y sin compañía, llorando su desdichada suerte. Sintió lástima de Lady de Vars en reiteradas ocasiones.   
Aunque la realidad era por completo distinta, la mujer de cabello cano estaba complacida en el silencio del bosque, lograba escuchar el río fluir y las aves cantar, el aroma a hojas tiernas llenaba su pequeña cabaña. No estaba tan sola.   
Marie cruzaba aquel puñado de árboles, como gustaba de llamarle, unas tres veces en la semana; llevaba siempre una cesta de mediano tamaño con una buena porción de pasteles y dulces. El camino era largo y agotador, y Lady ya había medido la hora exacta en que su nieta tocaba a la puerta, lo primero que hacía la chica era calentar el agua con que prepararía el café, segundos después comían juntas sin pronunciar más conversación que el sabor de su bebida, luego de eso se marchaba. Se había convertido en una rutina, una muy odiosa e infeliz. Mas no se atrevía a herir al único familiar que le quedaba. 

— Volveré el jueves, abuela —dijo la rubia a manera de despedida, recogiendo la cesta vacía. 

Ese mismo día por la noche un hombre de unos 32 años llamó a su puerta, preguntó a su madre, que salió a atender, por la señorita Marie Challe. La joven hija que reconoció la voz, salió para atender a aquel hombre, la madre abandonó el sitio. 

— ¿Cómo piensa siquiera venir a buscarme aquí? —reclamó con un notable mal gesto, la joven Challe. 

— No actúe como si fuera superior a mí, señorita. Usted no es más que mi complice en todo esto. 

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Hable y váyase, no pueden ver que ha venido a buscarme —sentenció un poco nerviosa 

— Tenga calma, niña. Es sencillo lo que deseo, debe terminar con esa vieja mañana mismo; el tejo negro no ha funcionado como debería o tal vez no ha utilizado lo suficiente 

— Dijo que no tendría que manchar mis manos de sangre. ¿Cómo espera que yo asesine a una persona? —habló histérica 

— ¿Acaso hay diferencias entre envenenar su café y apuñalar su patético cuerpo? Usted y yo somos iguales, usted desea la herencia de la anciana, yo pido una parte por ayudarla a huir. El deseo por el dinero nos une. —se burló el hombre.

— Joseph Mézerville —suspiró ella— me pide que asesine a mi propia abuela a sangre fría, usted no se percata de que no podría hacerlo, no sé siquiera utilizar el arco. 

— No existe problema por eso, venga al bosque por la tarde, le daré una daga envenenada, será imposible fallar. —dijo, y posteriormente se marchó. 

El señor Mézerville era un famoso cazador de fortunas que se dedicaba a robar a mujeres ancianas y a niñas inocentes o avariciosas; era perseguido por la policía francesa, sin embargo no habían logrado dar con su paradero.   
Joseph se había enterado hace algunas semanas que aquella solitaria mujer era dueña de una enorme cuenta bancaria, y después de investigar un poco, supo que la joven Marie sería única heredera. No fue difícil convencer a la chica de cometer el delito, en cuanto supo la cantidad exorbitante de dinero que ganaría, aceptó sin dudar.   
Sus planes consistían en asesinar a la abuela, recoger la totalidad de aquella herencia y finalmente huir a los Estados Unidos; un barco repleto de emigrantes los llevaría a su destino, una vez allí concluía el trato y cada quien iría por su lado. 

Eran con exactitud las cuatro con quince del día veintiuno de agosto. Joseph aguardaba a la chica, descansando al pie de un viejo árbol. Había llegado al fin el día.   
Mézerville había utilizado el veneno de una víbora coral para envenenar su daga, ese mismo arma que había acabado con la vida de varias mujeres; y este era el crimen más lucrativo en que había participado, no dejaría que nadie lo estropeara. 

— Ya se había tardado, ¿acaso pensó en no venir? Y privarse de todos los beneficios que podría tener. Se ha imaginado envuelta en lujos, revolcándose en su propio dinero, ¿no es así? —dijo el hombre como si de un saludo se tratara.   
El plan ideado era simple, Marie llegaría de sorpresa, llamaría a su abuela a la mesa, y en cuanto la anciana estuviera descuidada. La asesinaría clavando el arma envenenada en su pecho.   
Sin embargo estos dos no se habían percatado de que un tercero les escuchaba. Se trataba de Emile Charpentier, un hombre alto de gruesa contextura y 46 años de edad, coronel del ejército, en donde le habían dado el sobrenombre de «el lobo francés»   
El señor Charpentier recorría aquel bosque en los días que la anciana debía estar sola, después de todo la mesa bellamente acomodada para dos, no era exactamente para esperar a su nieta. Los escuchó planear la muerte de aquella mujer a quien había amado desde siempre, esa misma mujer que deseaba verlo tan solo como un hijo.   
Los odiaba a ambos sin conocer sus razones, pero eso no le importaba, solo porque no permitiría que alguien dañara a Lady de Vars. Entonces observó como el hombre se acercaba al oído de la rubia, le habían descubierto. «Intente persuadir al hombre que se oculta, ya que es usted una dama sería difícil para él negarse, yo iré con la abuela. Evite que venga detrás de mí.» dijo el criminal antes de correr en dirección a pequeña cabaña de Douglaseraie des Farges, sin embargo aunque Emile había querido ir tras él, una muchacha de cabellos rubios se lo impedía.

— ¿Coronel? —se sobresaltó la señorita Challe al observar la identidad del hombre— usted, ¿qué hace por este bosque?

— Es su abuela, su sangre —le gritó furico Emile— ¿cómo puede siquiera pensar hacer algo así? Apartese de mi camino ahora mismo —dijo intentando empujarla, pero aquella joven se agarró de los gruesos brazos, impidiéndole la acción. 

Ambas partes se gritaban entre insultos y explicaciones, según la niña Marie el hombre debía entender sus motivos, pero el amor no comprende las razones del dinero. Él necesitaba irse más de lo que deseaba hacerlo, solo porque Lady estaba en peligro.   
En algún momento de tanto forcejeo, la chica resbaló, el peso de su delgado cuerpo cayó con suma fuerza contra una estaca que se clavó en su cráneo. 

Un poco lejos de allí, un hombre asesinaba a una mujer de blancos cabellos, ella había abierto la puerta por creer que se trataba de su niño amado; sin embargo se sorprendió al encontrar a aquel desconocido.   
El fuerte hombre batalló en su contra, pero teniendo una gran ventaja sobre la débil y enferma mujer logró clavar su daga en el corazón de ésta. No se podría hacer nada ya, de cualquier manera ella moriría.   
Emile Charpentier llegó justo para observar como aquella señora agonizaba, tirada sobre el suelo de su acogedora sala, se aferraba sin fuerza a un pequeño sillón de mimbre. Entonces fue que el coronel se arrodilló a su lado, tomó con fuerza sus manos y mirándola con el amor que siempre la había visto, dejó que ella muriera al fin.   
La tristeza y el odio invadieron al hombre que entre gritos y lágrimas abrazaba a una hermosa mujer fallecida. Y solo en ese momento el criminal tuvo miedo y huyó. 

«— No soy un niño ya, debería olvidar esa tontería de que me ha visto crecer, ¿por qué se impide el amarme? Soy un hombre, ¿acaso 47 años no son suficientes para usted? 

— ¿Qué tonterías dice? —había dicho con un sonrojo casi imperceptible 

— Su edad no me importa, mi bella Lady. No me importa si usted finge no amarme, porque sé que lo sentirá cada día, aunque se diga a sí misma erróneamente que sentir esto está mal. 

— No tiene idea de lo que dice, no es correcto... — pero el la interrumpió, «¿para quién no es correcto» le habría preguntado, y sin tener respuestas la besó. No importó que tan mal creía que estaba, no quiso que se detuviera el niño a quien no puso atención cuando se convertía en hombre.» 

Recordarla le hacía daño.   
La policía francesa había culpado al coronel Emile Charpentier del asesinato de ambas mujeres, con una lo culparon sus huellas, con la otra un poco de saliva y lágrimas.

Una niña avariciosa que ha pagado su pecado con la muerte.  
Una madre sola que culpa por ignorancia a quien no debe odiar.   
Un criminal con un plan fallido.   
Una mujer anciana que ha sido asesinada por el deseo de poder de otros.   
Y en un barco rumbo al puerto de Nueva York, un lobo le llora a su luna.


End file.
